


Halloween Knight

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Damerey Halloween Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: College AU, Costume Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Modern AU, No Angst, Smut, couples costume, like at all, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Poe and Rey attend a party, and their costumes quickly become a source of...inspiration.





	Halloween Knight

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST FLUFF AND SMUT, I SWEAR.
> 
> Happy Halloween!!!!

“My queen.” The knight bowed deeply before sinking to one knee and extending his prize. “I traveled far and wide to bring you this holy grail. I present it to you now, as a token of my undying love and respect.”

“Honey, that’s Natty Light in a solo cup.” Rey stared down at her boyfriend with no small amount of humor, tossing her long braid over her shoulder and adjusting the sleeves of her blue gown.

Poe cleared his throat, still on one knee, and extended the ‘chalice’ once more. “For you, my queen.” He raised his eyebrows, and Rey sighed before accepting the gift.

“I thank you, good knight,” she said, her normal accent becoming deeper and more regal. She stood as tall as she could, cutting quite the majestic figure in her dress, and placed her hand on the side of his face – his beard scratched her palm, having been grown out specifically for his costume. “I hope you will accept this token of my favour.” She reached into the small pouch at her waist and produced a Hershey’s bar.

“My queen.” Poe surged to his feet and smiled at her, completely oblivious to the loud party raging on around them. “You do me great honor.”

“Mhm.” Rey smirked and unwrapped the piece of chocolate, holding it out to him. “Are you going to accept my gift or not, Sir Lancelot?”

Poe wrapped his calloused fingers around her wrist and leaned in slowly, his brown eyes smoldering and never leaving her own as he opened his mouth, wetting his bottom lip, and accepted the chocolate, taking care to let his lips slide over her fingers as he pulled away with his reward. Rey leaned in, giggling, to kiss him – he looked ridiculously handsome in his armor – but Poe pulled away, casting about a scandalized glance.

“My queen,” he gasped. “Not here – Arthur might see us.”

“Ew.” Rey wrinkled her nose at him. “I don’t really want to be running around on anyone. Can we just…pretend that I amicably divorced Arthur because we wanted to see different people? I kind of like the idea of him running off with Galahad.”

“Galahad?” Poe smirked and took her hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles. “I think I know that name…”

Rey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest, and as Poe’s eyes drifted down almost involuntarily, she thanked the low bodice of her dress for distracting him momentarily from his silliness. “How sad,” she sighed, tossing her hair back some more. “You were gone for so long on your quest, Sir Lancelot, and I should have liked to return to our previous intimacies. But if you fear retribution from the king…” she trailed off, smirking, not looking at Poe, but she could tell his interest was piqued.

“Intimacies?” She took the opportunity to snatch the beer from his hand and take a sip, before deciding she liked the promise in Poe’s eyes too much to let it be diluted by alcohol. She set the cup down on a nearby table and smiled beatifically at him. “Surely you do not mean—”

“And what if I do, Lancelot?” Rey ran an admiring hand down his muscular arm, and Poe puffed out his chest in pride. “Should you reject your queen?”

“No,” Poe groaned, leaning in at last to kiss her; at the last second he turned his head and kissed her cheek. Rey grumbled, but it quickly turned to a sigh as he left his lips near her ear and whispered, “The things I should like to do to you, Queen Guinevere, they best not have an audience.”

“Well then.” Rey grabbed his hand and dragged him almost bodily after her, her heart pounding just as much as the space between her legs. She waited at a corner, pressing her thighs together – something Poe definitely noticed judging by the low chuckle behind her – and then pulled him into a dark hallway where fewer people were gathered. They turned another corner, past the bathrooms, and they were finally alone.

“Kiss me,” she commanded, her back to the wall. Poe’s hands were already on either side of her shoulders, and his eyes devouring her body. She let her breasts heave more than specifically necessary, thanking the Lord and Rose Tico for the push up bra she was wearing, and Poe groaned again, leaning in to kiss her between her collarbone and the top of her bodice. “ _Oh_ ,” she gasped as he licked and nibbled the delicate skin, dragging his mouth up to her neck in a hot, wet line. “Th-that’s not what I meant—”

“Forgive me, my Queen, for you did not specify.” Poe nipped her under the jaw, and Rey grabbed his arm, wrapping her hand around his bicep.

“On the lips,” she begged. “Kiss me for real, Poe.”

“Poe?” He continued to gently suckle behind her ear, the spot that always made her toes curl, and Rey tipped her head back against the wall. “Excuse me, for I do not know the name.”

Briefly, Rey cursed Poe Dameron and his bizarre combination of oozing sexuality and nerdiness – she’d been a goner from the start. He’d been her RA freshman year, and after a late night conversation in May had led to mutual feelings on both sides, they’d become pen pals for a summer, and started dating her sophomore fall semester, when he was starting law school at Crait University. It had certainly raised eyebrows at the time – Poe was almost 23 at the time, and Rey only 19, but two years later, no one grumbled much anymore.

Well, Rey was grumbling now. For a very different reason.

“As your queen,” Rey gasped, tugging on his curls, causing him to moan into her neck. He kept his hips very deliberately from hers. “I request a kiss from my favorite knight.”

“Your favorite?” Poe pulled away to beam at her. “Well, if that is true—”

“It’s true,” Rey insisted, smiling despite herself. “Very true. Best knight. Ever.”

Poe was still grinning when he kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth almost automatically – Rey tilted her head and groaned in appreciation as his tongue massaged hers, the taste of chocolate still present, mingling with the natural taste of Poe. She prayed she didn’t taste too much like Natty Light, but given how Poe’s hands were starting to drift along her sides, squeezing and caressing in a way designed to make her sigh, she figured he didn’t have many complaints.

“My queen,” Poe whispered. “I must taste you.” Rey squeaked, but Poe continued, dotting kisses along her neck again. “Tell me I may have you on my tongue once more. I have dreamed of nothing but your essence filling my mouth for these many months, your quim upon my lips –“

“Poe!” Rey said, pushing at his shoulders. “ _Jesus._ ”

“May I?” He murmured, cupping her face and tenderly kissing her once more. “Will you permit me to feast upon the most heavenly of wines?”

“Yes,” Rey sighed, and she sighed louder as Poe sank to his knees in front of her for the second time that night, his hands dragging along her neck to her breasts, to her torso and finally her hips. He pressed his face to her through the skirts, and she yelped as she felt the heat of his breath through the fabric. “ _Poe—_ ” he looked up at her, almost sternly, and Rey coughed and adjusted. “I mean – Lancelot?”

“That’s more like it,” he whispered. They stared at each other in the half-lit corridor for a moment, and Rey cupped his jaw, stroking along the short growth there with her thumb. Poe ducked his head and kissed the digit; then, he tossed a glance over his shoulder, and seeing the hallway was still clear, the distant sound of the Monster Mash echoing from the front room, he pulled her skirts up and disappeared underneath them.

Rey laughed and kept her eyes on the corner, keep a sharp eye out for any wandering partygoers. “The coast is still clear,” she giggled, but then she gasped and shrieked, her head almost slamming against the wall. “ _Sir_ _Lancelot_!”

Five minutes later, they emerged red-faced (for different reasons) and giggling from the dark hallway and ran through the party, Rey collecting her purse, and Poe disappearing into the kitchen to grab his leather jacket.

“Are you two leaving already?” Finn shouted over the music, his arm wrapped around his tiny girlfriend.

“Aw, leave ‘em be, Finn,” Rose shouted back, grinning up at Rey. “They’ve gotta go home and bone.”

“Bone?” Rey lifted her eyebrows and opened her mouth to fight Rose’s assessment, but Poe chose that moment to reappear and drape his arms around her middle from behind, kissing her neck and whispering, _you, bed, now,_ and Rey lost whatever high ground she was going to stand on.

“Fair enough,” she said instead, shrugging, and Finn gagged while Rose reached up to high five her, and then Poe was pulling her backwards from the kitchen towards the front door.

Poe held his jacket out for her, and Rey slipped her arms through the sleeves; Poe took a moment to pull the jacket around her small frame to keep her warm, and Rey sighed contentedly, already warm and now surrounded by the intoxicating smell of her boyfriend.

“Your carriage awaits,” he declared as they walked out of the party and towards the Uber. They’d left his car back at their apartment in case they drank, but Rey wasn’t tipsy on anything but Poe Dameron when she took his hand regally and allowed him to help her into the car. He gathered up her skirts as she clambered into the back seat of the waiting Prius, and slid in after her. “Thanks buddy,” he said, reaching forward to shake the driver’s hand. “Really appreciate it.”

Rey nestled into Poe’s side and let the Halloween soundtrack the driver had chosen wash over them as they shot through the college town. They passed students standing out on lawns doing keg stands, teenagers trick or treating through the block of professors’ housing, and various costumed people staggering home. Poe’s lips pressed into her temple every now and then, and Rey let her lust briefly subside into sheer affection for her boyfriend.

“I love Halloween,” she whispered into the quiet that had sprung up between them. Poe stroked a hand along her braid and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arm tighter around her. “I know I was … being a stick in the mud earlier, but I love it.” She sat up and looked at him earnestly, the streetlights flashing past them, illuminating his face in one moment and leaving it in the dark the next. “I love you. I love how silly you are, and how much you got into your costume, and I just…” she shook her head, unsure of what to say. “I didn’t get a lot of that growing up. So thank you. I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for being silly, and thank you for helping me be silly. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he murmured, his eyes more intense now. The air between them grew heated, and the lust that had been exchanged for soft affection quickly came surging back, now mingling with the vast love she felt for this sweet man, this good man, and Rey looked out the window, trying to gauge how long it was until they got home.

“Oh thank God,” she moaned, realizing they were turning into their complex now.

“You can say that again,” Poe muttered. Their hands clasped, and Rey felt like she was vibrating out of her skin as the driver pulled up in front of their building. “Thanks again,” he shouted, already throwing the door open and tugging Rey out behind him.

“Thanks for not doing it in my car!” The driver shouted back, and they both burst out laughing, waving apologetically as he drove away.

“Were we that obvious, brave Lancelot?” Rey giggled, spinning in a circle around her boyfriend in the parking lot.

“I believe we were,” Poe said, holding his hands out to her. She took them, and he tugged her close, wrapping his arms once more around her waist. “Fair Guinevere.”

They kissed with the streetlights shining down around them, the autumnal chill going unnoticed as their heated bodies pressed together, and Poe finally pulled away enough to tug her towards the front entrance. They crossed the lobby together and swept up the stairs, and Poe looked at her for a long second when they reached the door before he reached into the pocket of the jacket she was wearing and grabbed the key. “Did you mean it?” He asked softly as he turned the key in the lock. “You – you had a good time tonight?”

“I always have a good time with you,” Rey said, her smile faltering somewhat. The door swung open, and they both walked into their cozy one bedroom apartment – ideal not only because their fat beagle was welcome here, but also because it was halfway between the engineering campus and the law school. “Always. Whether you’re Poe or Lancelot.”

“That’s good.” He cleared his throat and tossed his keys into the bowl near the entrance, closing and locking the door behind them. Rey tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and bent over the scratch Beeble’s ears, the chubby dog having risen from his slumber to greet them. “I … I have something to ask you.”

Rey straightened up after patting Beeble one more time and turned to face Poe. He was on one knee again, a strangely nervous expression on his face.

“Yes?” She said regally, raising her chin and regarding him coolly. “What would my knight ask me?”

“No, no it’s not—” Poe cleared his throat and patted his costume before wincing. “Shit. I forgot I was – um…could you…could you reach into the inside pocket?” He pointed at her jacket, and Rey frowned and obliged, slightly confused. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while.”

Rey fumbled around before her fingers hit something small and velvet. Her brow furrowed further, and she pulled her hand out, clutching a tiny box. _Oh._ She handed it to him, and found that her hands were shaking.

“Rey,” Poe cleared his throat again, and she watched, shocked, as his hand fidgeted on his knee, the other clutching the box. She wished she had a camera, to remember this moment forever; he looked so handsome, the front hall light shining on his face, his eyes wide and earnest and loving, his armor shining gently and giving him the appearance of a once and future king – “I love you. I’ve loved you for so long, and…and I want more Halloweens with you. I want all of them, with you. And Christmas, and New Year’s, and Fourth of July’s…” he laughed and shook his hand. “Hell, I even want every Arbor Day with you. I’m a greedy guy. Would you –” he clicked the box open and held it up to her – there, sparkling in the light, was the silver ring that had once belonged to Shara Bey, polished and beautiful enough to make Rey’s heart break. “Would you be my wife?”

“Yes.” Rey nodded, desperately, falling to her knees in front of him, not caring at the undeniable sound of a seam ripping. Her voice rose almost into a shout as her heart raced with joy. “Yes, yes, of course yes—” Beeble started howling in approval from his cushion in the corner.

Poe pulled the ring out from its box, his laughter shaky, and took her left hand delicately in his, sliding the ring into place. It sat perfectly on her fourth finger, and they both gazed at it before they laughed together, both cupping the other’s face, leaning in for a sweet, trembling kiss.

“Oh fuck,” Poe said, wiping his eyes after they pulled away. “I told my dad I wouldn’t cry.”

“You shouldn’t have lied to him,” Rey said, her eyes just as wet. “You should have known better, Dameron.”

“Yeah.” Poe smiled at her, soft and wide and wondering. “I really should have.”

“You said something about bed? Back at the house?” Rey hinted, biting her lower lip, a sudden desire to be as close to Poe as possible gripping her and refusing to let go.

“I did,” Poe agreed, leaning in once more, his expression heady. “My queen.”

They didn’t make it to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPPPPYY HALLOWEEEEEEN
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
